


Mothers always know

by Alba55



Series: Sterek Week 2015 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crayons, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Kid Stiles Stilinski, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Promises, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Sterek Week, Sterek Week 2015, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alba55/pseuds/Alba55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mieczyslaw, what are you doing?”<br/>“Drawing my new best friend” he simply answered, making a face.<br/>“He doesn't look like Scott, who's this, sweetheart?” Claudia approached his son, who was on the dining room table, looking at the papers and crayons splattered all over the whole table. Stiles looked away from his drawings to met his mother's eyes.<br/>“That's because it's not Scott, mommy” Stiles giggled. “It's Wolfie” he whispered as he turned back to his drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> Fourth day of the Sterek Week, the box of crayons day!  
> Please don't mind the typos and grammar mistakes, I am trying to get better and I had no beta.  
> I hope you'll enjoy it<3

“Mieczyslaw, what are you doing?”

“Drawing my new best friend” he simply answered, making a face.

“He doesn't look like Scott, who's this, sweetheart?” Claudia approached his son, who was on the dining room table, looking at the papers and crayons splattered all over the whole table. Stiles looked away from his drawings to met his mother's eyes.

“That's because it's not Scott, mommy” Stiles giggled. “It's Wolfie” he whispered as he turned back to his drawing.

“Mieczyslaw, would you please tell me who this Wolfie is? And don't you even dare to change the subject”. The kid bit his lower lip.

“He's a dog, a very big black dog” he blurted out.

His mother moved closer to him and looked him right into his eyes. “Sweetie, you know you shouldn't be near a dog you don't know, right? He could have had some diseases or he could have bit you”.

“Yeah, but he didn't and his fur is shiny, black and soft, he's clean, and I didn't go right to him, he came to me because I fell in the woods, I mean, not in the woods, I fell in the school, yeah, in the school, but whatever. I was crying and Scott was crying too and my knees were bleeding and I cried more and Scott cried more too and then Wolfie was there and he scared me, I wanted to run through the woods, I mean, the school, but I couldn't and Scott couldn't move either and Wolfie got closer and looked at me in the eyes and he licked my wounds, they healed faster, or that seemed so and he helped me to stand up, he walked me and Scott to Scott's and he licked my nose too, it tickled and was wet but it was nice and since then he's my friend” Stiles breathed deeply.

“Mieczyslaw, breathe. First, I am gonna tell your dad about your little excursions to the woods, he won't like it, second, what were you two doing out there? Alone? You two could get lost!”

“But we didn't!”

“I don't care, it was dangerous, darling” Claudia sighed. “What would have your dad and I done if anything had happened to you? I'll be devastated, my love” she said softly, caressing his little head.

“I'm sorry, mom, I'm so sorry” Stiles sobbed. The table trembled as he stood up and hugged his mom. Almost all the crayons fell on the ground. Stiles started crying on Claudia's lap while she was still petting his buzz cut haired head.

“It's fine, darling, just don't do it again, and if you want to go to the preserve, just tell me, we could have a snack there”

His dad entered the dining room, approached them. He kissed Stiles' forehead and Claudia's lips. After all those years, they still love each other like the first time and Stiles was happy that they were happy.

“What's wrong, kiddo?” the Sheriff asked. Stiles looked significantly to his mom and then threw an apologetic look to his father.

“Come on sweetheart, tell him”.

“But he's gonna be mad at me!” Stiles broke in more crying.

“Stiles, I promise you that I'm not gonna be mad at you, now, what do you have to tell me?” he looked at Stiles warm and kindly.

“I, mhh, me and Scott went to the woods last friday, alone. I'm so sorry,I should have told you, please dad, forgive me!” he left his mother's lap to hug his dad as well, still crying.

“Stiles, that was dangerous, and yes, you should have told us, but you'll learn about your own mistakes, but you won't do it again, you have to promise me, Stiles”

“I promise, I promise, I promise”.

John fell on his knees and took Stiles inside a tight embrace. A few seconds later his mom was joining them and kissed them both on the cheeks. When they broke the hug, Stiles was still sobbing a bit but the tears stopped running down his cheeks.

“Hey darling, don't worry, everything's fine, we love you, we'll always love you”.

“Luv ya too” Stiles sniffed.

“Come on, go back to your drawing, you were doing so well with Wolfie, and please, get your crayons back in their box”

“Yes mom!”

“Who's Wolfie?” John asked Claudia.

“It's a long story” and she kissed him. Stiles grimaced, looking at his parents kissing and let go a little growl. His parents separated, giggling, but still holding in each other arms for a while as they looked amused at Stiles.

* * *

“Mom, I can't find my other crayons!” Stiles pouted, showing her only five crayons, the black one, the red one, the yellow one, the orange one and the blue one. “I don't like the orange one, I want my green”.

“Sweetheart, did yo know that you can make green blending yellow and blue?” she asked as she grabbed the crayons to show him how. “And orange and blue are a perfect combination, but only if you don't mix them, if you try to, you'll only get an ugly brown” her smile widened..

Stiles looked at her, astonished, admiring her and looking her with a gaze full of glee.

“Mom, you're the best!” Stiles kissed her cheek. “And I want you to meet Wolfie, he's awesome” he grinned.

“What an honour, darling”.

“Can we go to the preserve now? He's always there!”

“Of course, Mierczyslaw, go catch your crayons and the sketchbook while I am gonna make sandwiches”.

Stiles nodded and rushed outside the kitchen into the dining room.

* * *

The wolf looked cautiously at the two figures in the woods, sniffing, trying to find out who they were. The boy was grinning, pulling at his mother's sleve, guiding her to him. She was widely smiling, talking amused to his son as they got closer.

“Wolfie! Look mom, it's him!” and his grin widened.

The wolf tilted his head to smell her, recognising the boy's scent in her. He faced the boy and licked his nose, playfully.

“Hey Wolfie, I'm pleased to finally meet you, my son told me a lot of things, thank you for helping him, he is so clumsy sometimes” she laughed quietly.

“Mom! I'm not clumsy!” she raised one of her eyebrows. “Well, maybe I am, but he's a dog, he can't understand you and he will never know that I am clumsy, which I'm not, not too much, at least”. The wolf snorted.

“I am sure he can understand us, he's a clever _boy_. Come on, go play, but don't go away too much, keep me in sight!” his mom called behind him as he faced the wolf, daring him to chase him and suddenly both of them started running around the trees.

Claudia took the sketchbook, the crayons and sit on the ground, starting to draw as she looked at the boys.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Sheriff entered the attic just to find his son crying and curled against the wall of the dark place. His face was hidden between his arms and his right hand was holding a paper and a little blue envelope, unopened.

“Hey kiddo, what's wrong?” his dad asked, sweetly.

Stiles looked up, face reddened and parted lips.

“I found this while I was putting some of my stuff here, because I'm not gonna throw it up but neither can came with me to Derek's” he explained, containing his tears.

John threw his gaze to the large paper in Stiles' hands, it was Claudia's drawing, the one she did at the preserve the day she met Wolfie. He recognised him, it was Stiles, he was dressed with his too big red hoodie, playing with a too big dog, no, a pretty little wolf in the preserve.

“Take it easy, son” John said, tapping Stiles' head.

“She knew, dad” Stiles whispered between sobs. “She totally knew”.

“What are you talking about?” his dad asked, curious.

“She knew he wasn't a dog, she knew he was Derek” Stiles looked at his hands.

“Who? Wolfie?”

“Yeah, she talked to him like he could actually understand what she was saying because, in fact, he was able to understand her. Mom told me to be good to him, to care about him, and now I understand why, he had just lost his family in that damn fire, and I was totally insensible to it, I'm the worst person in the wide world” Stiles sobbed again.

“Come on, kid, he was happy with you, you made him happy, you actually made him forget for a while what had happened to him, he wasn't alone anymore with you by his side” John's voice was soft and deep.

“But he disappeared, dad, I thought Wolfie died!”

“I know, I was there, with you. I really think you should go and talk to Derek”.

“I guess you're right, I need to talkto him” he said, standing up. His eyes met his father's. “Are you sure that you don't mind me moving with Derek? Leaving home?”.

“Stiles, I'll be fine as long as you're fine, if Derek hurts you I am gonna shot him, now go and meet your boyfriend at your new house” he said, a big smile crossing his face.

* * *

“Stiles!”

“Shush, Derek, what's wrong?” he felt the pull to laugh at him, because Derek did just jump in Stiles' arms, sniffing him.

“You” Stiles grimaced. “You smell sad” Stiles shifted the weight from his right leg to his left one. “I don't like it, are you okay?”

“I'll be fine, Wolfie” Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, recognising a knowing look in them as Derek's face started to get pale.

“Wolfie?” something clenched inside him, he felt suddenly guilty. “How did you-”

“My mom” he cut him. “Why did you not tell me, Derek?” he didn't say it with an accusing tone, but a little disappointed.

“I, mhm, I don't know” Derek hid himself with in his own hands. “I didn't want to bring up your mom, I know it makes you sad sometimes” he sit on their new couch, Stiles followed him. “And I disappeared without saying a word, I'm ashamed about it and I feel guilty about that, I didn't want to leave you, but I had to because Laura needed me and-”

Stiles shut him with a kiss, at first Derek didn't return the kiss, but within seconds he was kissing back.

“Derek, look at me, I understand why you left, you needed time to be with Laura” He looked inside Derek's impossible eyes. “And I don't mind now, Derek, I love you”.

“I love you, too. God, Stiles, I'm so glad you found me”.

“Technically, you found me when I fell, thank you Der” and kissed him once more.

“You know” Stiles broke the kiss. “My mom liked you, and I found this in the attic this afternoon” he handed him the drawing and the little envelope.

“It's beautiful” Derek admired.

“She made it for you, she left a note”.

“Did you read it?”

“I would love to say yes, because it's my mom's letter, but my mom wrote it for you, not for me” Derek just nodded, got closer to Stiles' face and licked his nose, like he used to when they were kids -when they were a little kid and a little wolf- and he started reading.

After a while, Derek stood up, cupped Stiles' face as he dragged him to stand up too, and kissed him, Derek kissed Stiles like the first time they kissed, sweet and tenderly, sliding his tongue inside Stiles' mouth, savouring him. Gasping, they separated, needing air.

“What did she say?” Stiles breathed.

“She said that I sould never let you go again” he said softly, looking into his hazel sparkling eyes. “And I promise you, Stiles, I won't do it”.

They sealed their mouths together once more time. Both of them with watery eyes. His mom knew they were meant to be together the first time she saw them around each other, and she never was wrong. 

Mothers always know. Claudia always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know leaving kudos and comments.  
> Thank you so much for reading<3


End file.
